Liar
by scorpioryo
Summary: Why do you lie to me? It really hurts me. A lot. And now, I won't be the only one hurting. RENA POV


**Lair**

**A/N: Let's just say that SOME, not all, of this one is based off of my own experiences. Just didn't want you guys to worry about me… more so than you already do. Hope you enjoy number 40!**

**Constructive criticism is accepted and very much appreciated! WARNING: blood, angst, and death! People of the internet, you have been warned. RENA POV**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Higurashi in any way, shape, or form. Or anything else that is copyrighted if I mention it. All I own is the plotline.**

* * *

I sit in the back of the room, in my own cold, dark corner. I watch the other children, laughing and talking, enjoying each other's company. I shiver in the darkness I live in, invisible to everyone else.

They say that you choose the path you walk on. If that's true, than I must be numb from excruciating pain. I walk on sharp tacks with bare feet, and people unknowingly throw hard stones at me when they smile.

When I look up, I see you, Keiichi; talking with Mion… again. I bite my lip to hold back my screams.

You always said that you'd be there for me. That you'd be the first to lend a hand when I was in trouble. The first one I could talk to if I was hurting inside.

But I guess when it gets so extreme that I'm slowly dieing, it's not worth it. I don't exist anymore.

So you went out and got a new friend.

One that was easier to help when in danger.

I watch you two laughing together, and then a hug. It lights a fire of pure, agonizing fury to see you two acting like that. Didn't you know that, Keiichi?

Oh wait, that's right… you were being completely smothered and brainwashed by that bitch.

How dare she? My fingernails claw my desk as I think about her and you. Your future with her. And not with me. All I'll be is just a friend. Someone to call to watch the kids when you decide to spend some quality time together. Someone to occasionally invite over to parties and events. Just a neighbor.

These thoughts rewind over and over again in my heart-pounding nightmares every time I sleep… if I can that night.

It's not like I want to love you. To be with you every second of the day.

…All I want is a friend.

Friends are like beautiful flowers; I promised to hold yours with tender hands, and to care for them every day.

You've thrown mine on the ground and grinded them to dust with your shoe like coffee beans.

Why do you insist on hurting me like this? What on earth have I done to deserve this? Did I make you angry some way? I don't know, you won't speak to me.

I can feel my head begin to throb, and I walk up to the teacher and beg to go home. She nodded, but I could see a hint of worry in her kind eyes.

I drag my feet as I walk along the dusty path back home. The dirt began to stir up in light brown, swirls as I just stare at my own white socks as they slowly change colors. Why should I admire this damn world? This cursed world that loves to drag me through hell.

I sneak into my house. I look around, and I see that I'm the only one… again. Not that I should be surprised. My parents are pretty much never home.

I race up the stairs, and I quickly pull my room's door open. I slam it shut again once I'm on the other side. I threw my school bag onto my bed, and I pressed my back against the wooden wall as I slowly slid down.

Suddenly, reality smashed into my head, and I began to cry and scream.

I look around my room, and I see all of my adorable things staring at me, laughing at me.

…Is that where I went wrong?

My strange obsession? Is that what you don't like about me? Why?

Anger rushed through my veins, and I grabbed an object and forcefully threw it to a location that I can't remember. The fury powering my body forces me to punch my own poor bedroom wall.

Again.

And again.

And again.

I was hitting the wooden wall for so long that I couldn't keep track of time, and eventually blood drops began staining the brown wood.

My feelings change back to worthlessness and grief. I dropped down on the floor on my knees. I began to cry in my own hands.

…But why was I crying? Why do these feelings exist?

I decide that I just couldn't take it any longer.

I slowly dragged my feet down the stairs, and I entered the kitchen. I opened drawer after drawer, ransacking every one of them in my quest to find it. To find a beautiful, shiny knife.

And eventually, I do.

I carry a steak knife back up into my room. No sense in getting the kitchen dirty with my blood. That would make my suicide too obvious.

When I reach my room again, I slowly shut the door. I close the curtains in my window. I lay down in my bed. I reach for the beautiful knife I brought with me to my room.

Thoughts race through my head as the blade gets closer and closer to my wrist, hungry to fulfill its mission.

But one little thought comes back. A thought that stops the knife in its tracks.

…Is this all really my fault? No one else was the cause of you lying to me, Keiichi?

A smile twists up my face with delight.

That's right! It's not me, it's Mion! That bitch! All I have to do is just get rid of her.

I rise from my bed like I vampire at midnight, thirsty for blood.

I suppose I am, too. But not just anyone's blood. I want to watch Mion's gush and ooze and flow like a river.

I walk over to my schoolbag and place my knife inside it. I might need it later.

I walk out of my house and begin running back to the school. Why wait by walking? I want to see the red rivers as soon as I possibly can!

When I arrive, school is just beginning to get out. Perfect!

I walk over towards the entrance, and I spot you and Mion. I make way towards you too as you chatted to yourselves, not even noticing me until I was right in front of you.

"Hi Mion," I greet with a fake smile, "hi Keiichi!" You both greet me back, not suspecting a thing.

"Mion," I huffed as I tried to catch my breath, "I left some papers I need to work on inside when I left early today. Will you come in with me and help Rena find them?" She smiled and nodded. Idiot.

She followed me inside, sealing her fate.

We reached the classroom, and we began to rummage through all of the desks.

"Sorry," Mion apologized from her desk, "but I just don't see them. Did you leave them in your bag and you just forgot?"

"I'll check," I say as I open up my bag. But I don't look for any silly papers.

"Ah," I announce, "I think I found them!" She walked over towards me. My muscles beg to grab the knife and slash, but she wasn't close enough yet.

"Really?" she asked. But I didn't answer. I just kept staring down into my bag. Mion frowned.

"Hey," she gently asked, "it's okay if you didn't find them. I'm sure that the teacher will-"

I swiftly reveal the knife and stab it into her stomach. She looked at me, and then at her now-crimson shirt. I release the blade, and I can't hold back my happiness any longer.

As she fell to the floor, I laughed and slashed the knife over her back, exposing her bare skin and more blood. Then I moved on to piercing her joints.

The sticky liquid was flowing even faster than I imagined! Look at it run! It was so beautiful! Astounding! Wonderful!

The room was slowly being dyed the glorious color red.

Unfortunately, she never screamed. But as she slowly died, I got to enjoy her shocked, confused face. There was only one mistake I had made.

I had left the door wide open.

When I heard footsteps, I slowly looked up from Mion's bloody corpse.

A shocked janitor was watching me in horror. He saw my red knife in my hand, my blood-stained skin, and my victim's remains.

I grin, and I put the blade to my lips. I ingest the delicious, fresh blood.

I walk over to him. This'll be easy; he's paralyzed with fear.

"Sorry," I giggle, "but I can't have any witnesses."

* * *

**A/N: Well that was fun! :3 I hope I didn't confuse you guys too much! And hey, ireneotaku, is this yandre? Just wondering! And bloodredfox, I hope you're happy. The janitor got what was coming to him! Never disrupt Anime Club. I will miss you, bloodredfox! I hope you enjoyed this story! Please please PLEASE leave a review! It will make me very very happy.**


End file.
